Sombre sinistros
by softblossom
Summary: Les membres de l'ODP fêtent leur victoire lors de la Bataille au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Et ce soir là, Hermione craque. Elle passe une nuit avec Sirius Black, cet homme qui l'intriguait depuis toujours. Cependant, Sirius la fuira au petit matin. Mais la brune ne sera pas de cet avis, et elle est prête à tout pour le reconquérir. Cet amour interdit peut-il être possible? /Sirmione.
1. Prologue

Holaaaaa ! Me revoilà avec une énième fiction, parce que mon cerveau déborde trop d'imagination, comme toujours. Ne vous en faites pas, j'update toujours mes autres fictions, je prends juste du temps car je m'avance en écrivant cinq-six chapitres à l'avance avant de publier sur ff.

Et puis, comme j'aime les Maraudeurs, surtout Remus et Sirius (et quand ils sont vieux, surtout :3), me voilà avec une fiction sur Sirius(et Hermione). Parce que j'ai déjà une Remione(que je vais update very soon)

Elle se passe pendant la huitième année, la guerre est donc passée. Fred est bien mort. Mais j'ai sauvé Remus(parce que love love, je n'peux pas le tuer), Tonks et Sirius bien évidemment.

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse avec le petit prologue. Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

 _La fête battait son plein au 12 square Grimmaurd, et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle soirée. Harry, Ron, Hermione, mais aussi Sirius, Tonks, Remus et même toute la famille Weasley, fêtaient leur victoire face au côté du Mal. Trois mois plus tard. En effet, cela avait été très difficile pour Sirius et son filleul de réussir à convaincre les Weasley de venir fêter, suite à la perte de Fred. Alors ils avaient attendu. Hermione, qui vivait désormais au Terrier -puisqu'elle avait décidé de laisser ses parents en Australie quand, quelques jours après la guerre, elle avait appris que quelques mangemorts demeuraient en liberté et que des moldus se faisaient encore assassinés-, avait réussi à convaincre la famille de venir célébrer, une semaine avant la rentrée du trio d'Or et de Ginny pour leur huitième et dernière année à Poudlard._

 _L'Elu avait vaincu le Lord, mettant fin à une année de pur enfer. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans avait tout sacrifié pour sauver le monde des Sorciers, même ses amis. Pendant des mois, alors que le Trio d'Or cherchaient ensemble les horcruxes manquants, ils s'étaient déchirés. Entre Ron et Hermione qui s'entretuaient presque, Harry n'arrivait plus à y voir clair. Il les avait donc laissés tomber et pendant plus d'un mois, il avait continué ses recherches seul. Jusqu'au jour où ses deux amis étaient réapparus, réconciliés. Mais les tensions avaient persisté, et Harry avait bien cru pendant quelques temps que leur amitié ne serait plus jamais la même. Mais une fois la bataille terminée, les peurs et les angoisses disparues, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Plus unis que jamais._

 _Assise sur le canapé du salon, Hermione observa Harry qui se baladait dans le couloir, un peu ivre, comme tout le monde à vrai dire. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé extraordinaire. Mais depuis ce jour où il avait combattu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ce jour où elle avait aussi cru le perdre, il était devenu l'homme le plus respectable à ses yeux. Malgré les nombreuses erreurs qu'il avait commises au fil de ces sept dernières années, il avait tout de même réussi à tout rattraper et la plupart du temps, il avait fait ça tout seul. Aux yeux d'Hermione, son meilleur ami deviendrait un jour aussi majestueux que Dumbledore. Bien que la sagesse n'était pas son fort, ce qui fit sourire la lionne._

 _Elle entendit un petit cri. Ron, il venait de faire tomber son verre de whisky. Ce qui le fit rire à en pleurer tant il était ivre. Ron. Malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, elle et lui, quelque chose s'était tout de même brisé entre eux, quelques jours après la bataille. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils finiraient ensemble, même eux le croyaient. Mais depuis la recherche des horcruxes, à force de vivre et dormir ensemble chaque jour, ils s'étaient rendu compte que cela ne fonctionnerait jamais. Et Ron avait encore énormément de mal à l'accepter. Hermione voyait bien qu'ils avaient définitivement perdu ce petit truc qui rendait leur amitié magique et elle savait que malheureusement, elle ne serait plus jamais aussi proche de lui qu'elle ne l'était encore avec Harry. La mort de Fred n'aidait pas vraiment. La brune soupira._

 _George rejoignit Ron et il semblait tout aussi bourré. Comme toute la famille Weasley à vrai dire, même Molly. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment là pour fêter mais plutôt pour boire afin d'oublier. Ce qui peinait énormément Hermione. Mais après tout, tout le monde était là pour boire au final, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. On devait tous oublier nos problèmes, ce n'était donc pas la peine de se soucier de ceux des autres. Alors elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de vodka. Arthur avait découvert cet alcool dans un magasin moldu il y a quelques mois de ça et depuis,_ _il en raffolait. Hermione ne savoura pas son verre, elle trouvait cet alcool trop fort, elle le bu d'une traite. Ce qu'elle aimait avec la vodka, c'est qu'elle montait vite à la tête. Elle avait besoin de se lâcher et oublier les blessures que la Bataille avait laissées derrière elle. Remus, qui veillait sur Teddy couché un plus loin dans son landau, lui lança un petit coup d'oeil suspicieux alors qu'elle retourna dans le couloir. Elle commençait déjà à tituber mais ses idées restaient claires, pour l'instant._

 _Elle hésita entre le salon et les escaliers. Elle préféra monter, ceux au salon s'endormaient presque et elle n'avait pas envie de s'ennuyer. Elle croisa Ginny en haut des escaliers. Elle avait les joues rouges et Hermione comprit vite pourquoi en la voyant dévaler les marches, suivie par Harry lui courrait après. La brune leva les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Des vrais enfants. **Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire**_

 _Une fois en haut, elle avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Et elle trouva très vite cette idée. Sirius. Il était dans sa chambre, appuyé contre son bureau, tête en arrière. Apparemment les quelques verres de whisky Pur Feu passait très mal. La porte était à moitié ouverte, Hermione en profita pour l'observer discrètement. Il portait une chemise à motif et un pantalon noir, ses cheveux noirs bouclés tombaient sur ses clavicules. Malgré son âge, il n'abordait aucun cheveux blanc, ni sur sa chevelure ni sur sa barbe._

 _Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé très attirant. En troisième année, elle avait éprouvé énormément d'intérêt pour lui et l'avait trouvé très intriguant. En cinquième année, elle avait commencé à le voir comme un fantasme. Une adolescente qui fantasme sur un homme plus vieux, c'était courant, chez les Moldus du moins. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait appris à mieux le connaître, et malgré son passé d'homme à femmes, Sirius n'était pas seulement irrésistiblement charmant mais s'était révélé être aussi très intelligent. Il cachait bien son jeu derrière ses taquineries et son sarcasme incessants. Il était profondément mystérieux, et Hermione adorait ça. Il cachait des choses, et même si la brune ne savait pas encore que la plupart de ces choses étaient sombres, elle avait terriblement envie de les découvrir._

 _Deux ans qu'il l'envoutait. Elle ne pouvait plus résister, et cette soirée était le moment parfait pour craquer. La brune inspira longuement, et l'alcool qui fusait dans son sang lui donna le courage d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, ce qui fit sursauter Sirius. Hermione ne lui laissa le temps de rien dire, elle fut face à lui en quelques secondes._

 _\- Sirius.. **Elle prononça ce nom avec un ton de désir avide et alcoolisé dans sa voix**_

 _Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de cet homme qu'elle avait tant désiré, et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. À la grande surprise de la lionne, il approfondit le baiser au lieu de la repousser. Il encercla la taille d'Hermione de ses bras encore très musclés malgré les années passées à Azkaban et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Le ventre de la jeune femme se tordit comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un homme._

\- Hermione ! Regarde un peu !

Harry secouait légèrement son amie, ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle et que c'était la rentrée.

Voilà quelques jours maintenant qu'elle avait plusieurs moments d'absence dans la journée et elle refusait de dire ce à quoi elle pensait sans cesse, ce qui énervait énormément son ami. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il y avait à peine une semaine, elle avait couché avec son parrain ? L'excuse de l'alcool ne serait même pas suffisant, il les tuerait tous les deux, peut-être encore plus cruellement que Voldemort.

Et elle n'arrivait pas à retirer ce souvenir de sa tête. Elle avait passé une nuit magique, et elle savait que Sirius aussi. Même si dès le lendemain, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, tout comme les jours suivants. Prétextant que c'était une erreur et qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Hermione savait que ce serait les premières excuses d'un homme plus vieux, mais elle n'attendait pas ça de la part de Sirius. Elle fut déçue de lui, _quel lâche_ pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle n'était pas prête d'abandonner. Au fond, elle regrettait cette nuit qui l'avait rendu encore plus accroc à lui. Merlin, elle allait devoir batailler.

Hermione se décida enfin à regarder son ami.

\- Regarde je te dis. Il ne nous a même pas tenu au courant ce sale cabot. **Harry abordait un grand sourire**

La brune suivit le regard du garçon et.. Sirius. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors c'était lui, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.. Elle était persuadée que ce serait Remus, maintenant que les lois qui l'empêchaient de travailler avaient été levées. Sa bouche était grande ouverte mais aucun mot ne sortait tant elle était surprise.

\- C'est bon Hermione, ferme la bouche, ou Luna va te découvrir des Nargoles dedans. **Ricana Ron qui semblait pourtant tout aussi choqué qu'elle.**

La lionne ne fit pas attention à sa remarque. Sirius était vêtu de noir et il avait même mit une cravate. Elle savait ce qui se cachait sous tout ceci et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il abordait son fameux sourire en coin qui pouvait faire craquer n'importe quelle femme. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la brune, il ne le perdit pas pour autant. Mais Hermione perçut dans ses yeux qu'il était incroyablement gêné de la voir, il détourna aussitôt la tête et elle pouvait presque l'entendre se racler la gorge. Elle le déroutait, et cela lui faisait plaisir. S'il ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle, il ne réagirait pas ainsi. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose sur les hommes, encore moins sur Sirius, mais face à elle, lors de cette fameuse nuit, il s'était beaucoup dévoilé.

Hermione cessa de le regarder, ne voulant pas attiser la curiosité de ses amis. Elle baissa la tête et sourit faiblement, il allait être son professeur. Le destin avait joué en sa faveur. Cela allait être plus facile que prévu, finalement. Et même si Sirius persistait encore à la rejeter, elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue. Quand même, elle avait combattu pire que lui. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos au final.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce petit prologue qui met en place mon histoire.

J'espère que l'idée vous plait. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis !

Pour la fameuse nuit entre Sirius/Hermione, je posterai des petits fragments par ci par là au fil des chapitres !

Comme je le fais toujours avec toutes mes fictions, j'attendrai d'abord d'avoir deux-trois reviews sur chaque chapitre avant de publier la suite. J'ai vraiment besoin de voir vos impressions, cela m'encourage beaucoup.

Merci pour votre lecture, bises :-)


	2. I - Vairons

Hey hey ! Merci beaucoup pour vos visites et vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !

Merci à **Berenice** pour ta très gentille review :-)

Merci **Lumie** ça me fait quand même plaisir haha

 **/!/** Ceux qui ont un compte FF, n'oubliez pas que je vous réponds par message privé ! :-)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre !

* * *

Hermione avait du se faire violence pendant tout le repas pour ne pas jeter des coups d'oeil vers la table des professeurs. Parfois, elle entendait Sirius rire avec Hagrid ou même McGonagall, et elle voulait voir son sourire. Mais il fallait qu'elle se contienne, elle éveillait déjà bien trop la curiosité de ses amis.

Alors que la brune venait à peine de terminer son dessert, le devoir l'appela. Une semaine avant la rentrée, elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard lui indiquant qu'elle serait préfète-en-chef à la rentrée. Un de ses rêves s'étaient réalisés. Même s'il était bien précisé que son partenaire allait être un Serpentard, cela n'avait pas suffit à lui retirer sa joie. C'était plutôt Harry et Ron qui n'étaient pas très enchantés à cette idée.

\- On se voit demain matin.

\- Ca va faire bizarre de dormir sans toi. **Ginny fit la moue**

Hermione lui sourit.

\- C'est vrai que ça va être nouveau pour moi, mais ça fait toujours du bien le changement.

Et ça, les amis de la lionne l'avait bien remarqué, ce changement en elle. Harry et Ron lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, perplexes. Ils ne sauraient que demain qui était le second préfet-en-chef, et ils prièrent Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas Malfoy.

Juste avant de passer les portes de la Grande Salle, Hermione aurait juré qu'un regard transperçant s'était posé sur son dos. Elle se tourna alors et lança un coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs, mais Sirius semblait occupé à lancer des sourires charmeurs vers les nouvelles professeurs qui allaient s'occuper des premières et deuxièmes années. '' _D'accord, très bien_.'' pesta Hermione intérieurement. Elle se dit que ce genre de comportement de la part du maraudeur ne ferait qu'amplifier son envie de se battre pour lui, alors il n'avait qu'à continuer. La lionne quitta la Grande Salle avec un sourire. Depuis la bataille, depuis cet été, depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle n'avait jamais connu une aussi grande détermination ainsi qu'une assurance imperturbable. C'était cela, son plus grand changement.

La directrice avait déjà expliqué les règles dans la fameuse lettre, Hermione n'avait qu'à se rendre à son nouveau appartement et son poste de préfet pouvait commencer. Et ce soir, les escaliers avaient vraiment décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, elle se perdit au moins deux fois.

Et elle détestait être en retard, elle arriva devant l'appartement essoufflée. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui ressemblaient énormément à ceux de Harry, attendait face au tableau, tournant le dos à la sorcière. Lorsque Hermione se posta face à lui, elle le reconnut très vite grâce à ses yeux bleus foncés. Theodore Nott. Elle en fut presque soulagée, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire, comme Malfoy ou Zabini. Même si Nott était lui aussi pas mal dans son genre.

Theodore ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de haut même s'il savait qu'avec sa défaite lors de la bataille, il était très mal placé pour se sentir supérieur à quelqu'un. Mais il eut le besoin de la défier, car Hermione le regarda, la tête haute elle aussi. En un simple regard, le Serpentard remarqua à quel point son ennemie de toujours avait pris de l'assurance, elle ne fuyait plus lorsque l'on la toisait. Ses traits du visage s'étaient aussi énormément affinés, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus âgée.

\- Encre blanche, **Hermione prononça le mot de passe choisi par la directrice et entra dans leur nouvelle habitation, ignorant complètement Nott**

Chacun d'eux avait sa partie, chambre et salle de bains, le salon se mélangeait entre le rouge et le vert et était très majestueux. Elle allait très vite s'y plaire. Mais la voix dure de Nott la ramena sur terre aussitôt.

\- Ne te méprends pas Granger, mais j'aimerais qu'on évite de mettre encore plus de tension qu'il y en a déjà, alors évite de faire comme si je n'existais pas..

\- S'il te plait. **Répliqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle regardait les statues posées sur la table centrale, un lion en or et un serpent en émeraude.**

\- Pardon ? **Theodore semblait effaré lorsque Hermione posa les yeux sur lui**

\- Je préfère s'il te plaît plutôt que ''évite''. **Précisa la brune avec un sourire narquois**

Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de sarcasme en elle, mais à force de passer du temps avec Harry et Sirius réunis..

Theodora eut un rire nerveux mais il garda cet air stupéfait sur le visage. Décidément, elle l'étonnait encore. _Si Draco voyait ça_.. se dit-il. Il préféra alors ignorer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Si en plus de me coltiner tous les professeurs en même temps une fois par mois pendant une heure je dois vivre avec une petite fille qui se croit tout permis à cause de la bataille, je démissionne. **Cria-t-il depuis sa chambre alors qu'il déballait ses affaires.**

Hermione était lassée de ce genre de comportement, Harry et elle avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait plus répondre aux Serpentards quand ils agissaient de la sorte, même si Ron et Ginny avaient encore du mal. C'était mieux de ''rire'' avec eux, cela les décontenançait. Pourtant, elle retenue la première phrase du serpent, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle repensa soudainement à la lettre que la directrice lui avait envoyée, elle n'avait pas vraiment lu les instructions, les connaissant par cœur après avoir fait de longues recherches chaque année. Apparemment, McGonagall avait instauré une nouvelle règle.

La brune se jeta alors sur sa valise pour y chercher le bout de papier. Une fois trouvé, elle lut attentivement chaque ligne. Par Merlin, comment avait-elle pu manquer ça ? La nouvelle règle était écrite en rouge pourtant.

''Suite à une période traumatisante pour nous tous, il a été décidé q'une réunion réunira tous les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que les préfets-en-chef chaque premier du mois afin de discuter du bien-être de chaque élève, de permettre au personnel de signaler à la directrice si un quelconque problème survient lors d'un cours ou en dehors et de demander la révision d'un programme de cours ou autre.''

Au fil des mots, le sourire de la brune ne cessa de s'élargir. Encore une nouvelle chose qui allait lui permettre de se rapprocher de Sirius. Comme si aucun obstacle ne désirait se mettre dans son chemin. À cette pensée, Hermione retomba en quelques secondes dans un de ses longs moments d'absence où elle adorait se remémorer sa nuit avec le maraudeur.

 _\- Hermione.. **Murmura Sirius, avec un mélange d'envie et de peur**_

 _La brune voyait dans les yeux bleus de son amant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à tout ça, mais qu'il la désirait tout autant qu'elle. Elle s'empara alors de ses mains qu'elle aimait tant et les posa sur ses fesses. Sirius fut surpris sur le coup, mais son âme de charmeur prit le dessus et il caressa le corps entier de la jeune sorcière. Il n'avait jamais fait face un corps si bien formé, Hermione cachait bien son jeu elle aussi, et elle portait encore ses vêtements. Ses cheveux ébouriffés la faisaient ressembler à une vraie lionne, ce qui excita d'autant plus Sirius. Il poussa Hermione vers le mur en face d'eux, afin qu'il puisse l'emprisonner. Il se colla au plus près de son corps, il bouillonnait en lui. Il savait qu'il était en train de faire une connerie, mais après tout, n'avait-il pas fait ça tout au long de sa vie ?_

 _\- J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps. **Susurra Hermione entre deux baisers.**_

 _Sirius se dit qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop saoul, comment une femme aussi jeune, belle et pleine de vie pouvait avoir envie d'un vieil imbécile comme lui ? Il se mit à embrasser son cou pour la faire taire, il entendait que la respiration de la brune se faisait plus saccadée, il trouvait ça presque irréel de voir à quel point il semblait l'exciter. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait arraché ses vêtements. Mais Sirius se dit alors que, peut-être, elle était vierge. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui demander et l'alcool n'aidait pas, alors il préféra y aller doucement. Et Hermione fut la première à le déshabiller, elle déboutonna sa chemise comme si elle avait fait ça tout sa vie. Sirius haussa les sourcils devant tant d'audace. La brune lui sourit. Elle tira sur sa cravate pour rapprocher son visage du sien et l'embrassa langoureusement. Jamais Sirius n'avait vu un désir aussi ardent dans les yeux d'une femme._

 _\- Déshabille-moi. **Chuchota Hermione, la bouche entre-ouverte, plus impatiente que jamais.**_

 _Sirius ne se fit plus attendre._

Hermione fut arrachée de ses pensées en un sursaut. Nott venait de claquer la porte de sa chambre. La brune se précipita dans le salon, assez vite pour voir son collègue qui quittait l'appartement, probablement pour voir ses amis.

\- Il n'a vraiment que ça à faire.. **Soupira Hermione en s'affalant dans le canapé.**

Elle espéra qu'il allait tomber sur un professeur ou sur la directrice, encore mieux.

Pattenrond, qui venait de finir sa visite des lieux, vint s'assoir aux côtés de la brune en ne manquant pas de miauler de mécontentement, comme d'habitude. Le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans les flammes et elle se mit à jouer avec les poils roux de son chat. Comme toujours, Sirius revint dans son esprit et une idée illumina son esprit. Puisqu'il était professeur, cela voulait dire qu'il avait lui aussi son appartement personnel. Elle pourrait ainsi plus facilement le voir.

\- Les bonnes nouvelles ne font que s'accumuler dernièrement, Pattenrond. **Remarqua la sorcière**

Le chat grincheux miaula pour acquiescer à sa manière.

Après cette longue journée, Hermione ne put retenir ses paupières qui se faisaient lourdes, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit bercée par le crépitement du feu.

 **oOOo**

La lumière matinale réveilla doucement Hermione. Elle sursauta violemment, effrayant Pattenrond au passage, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi dans le salon, assise sur le canapé. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Theodore fit son entrée dans les secondes qui suivirent, encore habillé de sa tenue de pyjama. Il avait donc dormi là et cela voulait dire qu'il avait fait exprès de la laisser dormir dans le salon. Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bien dormi ? **Ricana-t-il**

\- Et toi, tu es parti promener tes toutous ? Ou c'est toi que l'on a promené ?

Hermione était très irritable le matin, notamment lorsqu'elle avait mal dormi. Sa mauvaise position lui avait infligé un mal de dos terrible. Nott serra sa mâchoire pour contenir sa colère face à cette réplique.

La brune alla prendre une douche en vitesse afin d'éviter les foudres du Serpentard puis elle enfila sa tenue de sorcière. Elle fut prête en à peine trente minutes et elle sortie de l'appartement sans un regard pour Nott. Moins elle le verrait, mieux elle se porterait.

Avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, Hermione tomba sur un homme et manqua de lui foncer dedans. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le reconnut comme étant le nouveau professeur de potions, étant donné que Slughorn avait préféré profiter de la vie après la bataille, Marone Atkins. Il devait avoir l'âge de Sirius et Remus, peut-être avait-il étudié à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux, Hermione se promit de leur demander..

Maintenant que la sorcière se trouva face à son nouveau professeur, elle pu l'observer de plus près. Ses cheveux étaient très courts mais pas assez encore pour que l'on puisse voir qu'ils étaient bruns. Il avait un nez fin et ses pommettes étaient très marquées, mais ce qui choqua Hermione fut ses yeux. Un était brun, l'autre était bleu, presque gris. Elle avait vu ça, une fois, mais sur un moldu.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur. **Hoqueta la jeune sorcière.**

Le professeur lui lança un sourire, que la brune trouva plutôt inquiétant, presque diabolique même.

\- J'imagine que vous auriez préféré que ce soit Sirius à ma place, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Excusez-moi ? **Les yeux d'Hermione étaient devenus aussi gros qu'un souafle de Quiddicht**

Elle avait sûrement rêvé, elle pensait trop au maraudeur, c'était tout. Mais Marone Atkins ne semblait pas vouloir répéter sa phrase et Hermione remarqua qu'il ne la regardait plus désormais, mais quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors et tomba sur Sirius, qui regardait le professeur et son élève tour à tour. Et il semblait tout aussi choqué que la lionne.

Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Son cœur manqua presque de s'arrêter.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce petit chapitre 1, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et ce Marone Atkins, il inspire pas confiance hein ?

J'attends vos avis avec hâte ! Merci de m'avoir lue.

Bises :-)


End file.
